


Downfall

by elceri



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Pre-Revenge of the Sith, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elceri/pseuds/elceri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should say no, but he doesn't. Yet, he doesn't say yes either. And he can't admit why. Set prior to Revenge of the Sith.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. It was becoming difficult to push moments like this, which had grown more frequent as the Clone Wars had worn on, out of his mind even during fighting. Anakin and Obi-Wan had always had a close relationship, but as the war had forced them into deeper peril and longer tours alone together, the relationship had grown more intimate, more intense. Only when Anakin had achieved the rank of Knight, and they technically became equals, had Obi-Wan allowed himself to cross the final line. That had brought them to this night, the most recent of many similar encounters.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> First published in June 2005 under a different pseudonym that I can no longer use. The work is mine, and if there are questions, please contact me.

Fighting had been fierce and thick at Cato Neimoidia for nearly a week. Mostly it had been hand-to-hand combat, and Obi-Wan was exhausted. He staggered toward the austere room he had been assigned in the operations center and opened the door, ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week. As the door slid open, light from the hall cut a swath through the darkness of the room, and Obi-Wan saw his bed was already occupied. For a moment he thought he might have made a mistake, and stumbled upon Anakin's room in his exhaustion.

Then he saw the glint of light from Anakin's open eyes, and something deep inside him jerked. No. No mistake.

Anakin's hand rose from the shadows, and his fingers beckoned. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. It was becoming difficult to push moments like this, which had grown more frequent as the Clone Wars had worn on, out of his mind even during fighting. Anakin and Obi-Wan had always had a close relationship, but as the war had forced them into deeper peril and longer tours alone together, the relationship had grown more intimate, more intense. Only when Anakin had achieved the rank of Knight, and they technically became equals, had Obi-Wan allowed himself to cross the final line. That had brought them to this night, the most recent of many similar encounters.

They all ended the same way.

"How long have you been waiting?" Obi-Wan asked as he finally entered the room. The door hissed closed behind him, and he didn't move far from it.

"I came here right after my debriefing. I knew you were meeting with the Council," Anakin replied. "Which gave me time to take a nap. Regain some energy." Obi-Wan's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Anakin had propped himself up on his elbow, and he was smiling. He was also shirtless.

"I haven't had time to regain mine," Obi-Wan replied tersely, although he knew already that his objections were merely formalities.

"Now, Master." Anakin sat up fully, smirking, and the blanket that had been around his waist slipped down to reveal a bare hip. "I'm well aware of your stamina."

Obi-Wan's stomach clenched, and he felt a tightening in his groin as his eyes slowly followed the muscled contours of his former Padawan's body from his broad shoulders and chest to tapering waist, muscled hip and thigh, to where the blanket still obscured. He swallowed again and looked away. "Anakin..."

"What?" Anakin shifted on the bed, and the blanket fell fully away to reveal what Obi-Wan had known the moment he had seen Anakin in his bed. His cock arched against his belly, flushed and fully hard, the foreskin pulled back and a bead of moisture seeping from the tip. Obi-Wan swallowed again as his body instinctively reacted to the sight, betraying him despite his exhausted state.

"You said it. I was just in Council. And to go from-- To--" Obi-Wan slowly approached the bed despite himself.

"Your body doesn't seem to have any problems with the transition, Master," Anakin said with a cheeky smile as he moved onto his knees on the bed and reached out to take hold of Obi-Wan's belt. He drew him the rest of the way to the bed and made short work of the belt.

"My body is as rebellious and unhelpful as you," Obi-Wan replied with a resigned, yet fond smile. He threaded his fingers through the shaggy, amber waves of Anakin's hair and urged him to rise on his knees. Their mouths met halfway as Obi-Wan gave in--he always gave in--and claimed Anakin's mouth with a forceful kiss. Anakin moaned, a combination of triumph and surrender, and continued to disrobe his Master as their tongues parried and danced around each other.

Anakin was extremely vocal while in the throes of passion, much to Obi-Wan's consternation. Foremost, because sound traveled easily along the tightly-packed rooms in barracks, ships, and most of the other places they had their interludes, and secondly because Obi-Wan took a strange delight in hearing Anakin's grunts, moans, and heated whispers of things Obi-Wan could never say with a straight face. When spilling from Anakin's lips, it was all horribly erotic, and rather than contribute to it, Obi-Wan simply encouraged it, silently, with his hands and mouth. That was all Anakin needed.

He always made sure Anakin came first. That was easy in the fledgling days of their relationship; Anakin was young and inexperienced, and sometimes he would be spent before Obi-Wan could even get a second finger inside him. Anakin would be flushed and embarrassed, despite his Master's reassurance that it was quite all right, and he would inevitably push Obi-Wan back rather roughly and take him eagerly into his mouth. That often didn't last long either; the sight of Anakin's dark eyes filled with passion, and the feel of his hot, wet mouth always undid Obi-Wan quickly.

Those days were long past, however, and now Anakin knew exactly what he liked. He wasn't afraid to ask for--no, demand--it, either. Like he was now, busy hands undressing his Master, still-eager mouth kissing neck, tongue darting into the hollow at the base of Obi-Wan's throat, lips brushing the hair on his chest. Obi-Wan climbed onto the bed so Anakin could finish with his trousers and boots, and soon he was bare and on his back, Anakin's firm body astride him, lips pressing to his Master's again.

Obi-Wan ran his hands slowly down Anakin's back, fighting to stay in the moment, to enjoy the sensations and not think about the future, about with whom Anakin might have shared other moments like this, about a time when he might not have moments like this with Anakin--which he cherished, despite his protests. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. Moments like this weren't supposed to be cherished, either. They were to be lived in and let go.

"Master?" Anakin's face hovered inches above Obi-Wan's, and he needed a moment to focus his eyes on him. "Am I boring you?" His face twisted into a smirk. "Because if I am, I'm sure that Erynn is still awake down the hall, and--"

"That's not funny, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped as he flipped his larger, and heaver, student onto his back, now sitting astride him. "You know what I've told you about jealousy."

Anakin lay beneath him, allowing himself to be pinned, smiling up with swollen, wet lips. "Are you jealous of him, Master?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan looked away, debating stopping this encounter and lecturing his former Padawan--who really should know better by now--about the evils of jealousy, and how jealousy led to greed, which was a path to the Dark Side. It would serve the cheeky thing right, too.

"I know, I know." Anakin rubbed one of his legs, which Obi-Wan had not pinned, against his inner thigh. "I'm only playing, and you know it. I know you're not really jealous. And you know that I wouldn't go to another. It's all a game. It gives you a tingle up your spine, thinking about how someone else could have what's yours, but they won't, doesn't it? It's thrilling." His voice had dropped to a whisper, and he was nearly glowing, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. "It's thrilling to claim. To--"

Obi-Wan could listen to no more, and he crushed his mouth against Anakin's to stifle him. He couldn't find the words to tell him that one person couldn't own another person, claim another person. Especially not them. It pained Obi-Wan to see the light of discovery sparkling in Anakin's eyes, when he knew that he must forsake his discoveries in order to stay in communion with the Force. Some day soon he would have to lay down boundaries. But not today. _He's young for a Knight. Every Padawan goes through this phase. He didn't have the chance. He'll grow out of it._

He hoped it would be soon, if not for Anakin's sake, for his own.

Anakin moaned at the kiss, and he hooked his long leg around Obi-Wan's waist and drew him down, so Anakin's rock-hard cock pressed against Obi-Wan's momentarily softened cock, quickly rubbing it to full arousal once more. It frightened him how easily his former student and now dear friend could ignite arousal within him, and how that arousal was nearly crippling. More so, Anakin readily surrendered to Obi-Wan, and he made no secret of his feelings. Obi-Wan both envied and disliked the intensity of Anakin's emotions, and how he embraced them.

Finally, Obi-Wan moved off Anakin, and Anakin moved to his knees, after a moment of hesitation. He was thankful Anakin wasn't going to object tonight; he wasn't sure he had the will to insist if Anakin was going to be headstrong. When Obi-Wan took Anakin, it was always on his knees. He couldn't look into those eyes while pushing into him, to see Anakin lay those emotions bare, to be tempted to do the same. Anakin had the power to unravel a lifetime of discipline and training in his Master, if he would only use it. Obi-Wan mused that it was probably a sign of love that he didn't.

No. It was a sign of respect. Discipline. The very things he had struggled for years to instill deep within his Padawan.

An insistent nudge against his leg drew him out of his thoughts again, and he looked down to see Anakin nudging a bottle hintingly against him. "Patience," he whispered, taking bottle and unscrewing it, drizzling the remnants of the oil inside it into his palm. He was sure Anakin had more, somewhere, but this was enough for tonight.

"I've been patient, Master," Anakin said, his head resting against his hand, his eyes heavy-lidded and his voice slurred. It was difficult to tell whether he was sleepy or lost in a haze of arousal. Knowing Anakin, it was likely the latter. "Are you testing me?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips as he coated his fingers, then set about preparing Anakin. "I think you're the one trying your Master tonight, Anakin," he whispered. Anakin became much more animated when Obi-Wan's finger slipped into him, and he pushed back, encouraging him with his body and with soft moans that only grew louder the deeper he was penetrated. With as demanding and intent as Anakin had been that night, Obi-Wan allowed the younger man to dictate the pace, to take what he wanted. First one finger, then two. Anakin then declared he'd waited too long already, and he wanted his Master inside him.

It was almost humbling to watch Anakin, sweat-drenched hair clinging to his face as he gazed heatedly back over his shoulder while pushing his hips back against Obi-Wan. His jaw was tense, lips parted as he slowly yet insistently rocked back and forth, taking more inside him with each motion. Obi-Wan kept his thigh muscles taut, bracing himself against Anakin's thrusts, and he stroked his hands over his hips, feeling the strain of muscles and the heat of passion as their bodies slowly became one.

He tightened his grip on Anakin's hips once he was fully inside him, and Anakin whispered, "Now, Master. Take me."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes because Anakin was still gazing back at him, and he picked up the movements where Anakin left off. There wasn't as much force behind the thrusts as there was when Anakin was pushing back with his longer legs, which carried greater leverage, but that didn't matter to Anakin. He spoke softly at first, whispering words that Obi-Wan always tried to drown out with meditation but always failed--coarse words, poetic words, passionate words, graphic descriptions of physical sensations he was experiencing, or what he wanted to feel, heated words of love and devotion. They served a purpose, perhaps--to spur Obi-Wan to thrust harder, faster, yanking Anakin's hips back against him to take him all the deeper, to flood him with sensation to the point where he couldn't talk any more.

Eventually Anakin's words dissolved into sharp cries, and he reached back with his good hand to drag Obi-Wan's hand down to his groin. "Please," he whispered. Obi-Wan hesitated, but then wrapped his fist around him, rocking deep inside him and barely withdrawing as he stroked, urging him to release.

"Obi-Wan! Master!" Anakin's cry was muffled against his arm, and his body began to quake. He came in a hot rush over Obi-Wan's fist, bearing down around him with painful pressure. Obi-Wan felt his head swim from the intensity of it, but then it passed, leaving him hard and aching.

He thought about ending it here. Anakin had found his release, and was lying beneath him trembling, head resting against his sweaty arms. He'd taken care of his own. Obi-Wan’s needs could be met through meditation and re-balancing himself, not through this carnal act. When he had ascended to Knight, Obi-Wan had been certain he was past his need for this. Then Anakin had come into his life and come into adulthood, and everything changed.

Anakin had lifted his head and Obi-Wan made the mistake of looking down at him before he realized what he was doing. Their eyes locked, and the intensity of Anakin's gaze nearly brought him over the edge. His breathing, which had started to calm, grew ragged again, and his cock twitched within its tight confines. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Anakin's, the way his lashes fluttered as he began to thrust again, the way they narrowed as Obi-Wan's movements became erratic, his breathing hitched, the way they sank closed in satisfaction when he thrust deep one last time and held, releasing with him and whispering his name. Defeated, yet exalted.

He slipped from Anakin's body, and Anakin moved over to allow him space to lie down. Obi-Wan turned onto his side, away from Anakin, and gazed at the wall while he attempted to center himself once more. His heart was racing, and he was more aware of the hot, sweaty, solid body behind him than the Force. It disturbed him; yet, even as his mind searched for oneness with the Force, his body pressed back against Anakin's.

A warm hand slipped around his middle, fingers spreading across his belly, and soft lips pressed to the side of his neck. "I'd ask you if you were afraid of us, but a man who fears doesn't fuck like that."

"Don't use that word, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, but his admonition carried no weight. In truth, the word was preferable to others he might use.

"You never like the words I use." Anakin said petulantly. He did not move away, however, but pressed more firmly against Obi-Wan's back. His body felt relaxed and damp with sweat--and other things--and Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat. "You want us to be nothing?"

"It's all we should be," Obi-Wan said. He then quickly corrected himself. "We should be friends. Allies. Partners. Master and Padawan, or formerly so. You know that."

"So do you. And you know we're not." Anakin kissed him again, then again, his lips trailing path up to his jawbone, then along it, until they reached Obi-Wan's mouth. They kissed for a long moment, and then Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away, even as Anakin sucked at his tongue to try and keep him there. Anakin sighed. "Why do you just ignore it?"

Obi-Wan lay silently in Anakin's arms, his fingers steepled in front of his face. Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder, and even through his obscured vision Obi-Wan could feel the weight of Anakin's expectant gaze. Finally, he admitted, "Because I'm too weak to do what I must if I acknowledge it, Anakin."

Anakin scoffed. "I have passion, and you do as well. It isn't a weakness, Master, but a strength. Do you not see that?"

"No," Obi-Wan whispered, reaching up with one of his hands to lace his fingers through Anakin's human hand. "I must be looking at something different than you."

"No." Anakin drew their twined fingers to his lips and kissed them, then settled down behind Obi-Wan, leaving their hands to rest on Obi-Wan's chest. "You're just not looking at all."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. As obstinate as Anakin could be, the opposite held true as well--when he was finished with a subject, he was finished. Obi-Wan thought perhaps he should be grateful. He wanted to believe that this was just another example of Anakin drawing rash conclusions and proceeding based on them without knowing the full truth. He knew, however, that the opposite was true. Anakin knew far too well of what he spoke, and it would be his downfall. Obi-Wan knew that if he wasn't careful, it would be his as well.


End file.
